Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquaculture and, more particularly, to the prevention and reduction of parasites in aquatic animals.
Description of the Related Art
Aquaculture, also known as fish or shellfish farming, refers to the breeding, rearing, and harvesting of plants and animals in all types of water environments, including ponds, rivers, lakes, and oceans. Issues associated with aquaculture can include the propagation of invasive species, waste handling, side-effects of antibiotics, and competition between farmed and wild animals. In addition, the welfare of the animals in aquaculture can be impacted by stocking densities, behavioral interactions, diseases, and parasitosis.
Fish may be infected with numerous parasites belonging to various zoological groups. The most common types of infestation are caused by protozoans, like dinoflagellates ectoparasites, ciliates, and zooflagellates. Another species of interest in aquaculture is represented by helminth parasites, such as monogeneans, trematodes, cestodes and nematodes. In addition, parasites affecting aquaculture also include ectoparasites, such as mollusks, crustaceans, and sea lice.
The conventional strategies for controlling parasites and the resulting infections are expensive since they are based on chemoprophylaxis. Furthermore, the hardening of the regulations and the banning of the use of certain drugs, such as malachite green and gentian violet, against parasites in farms requires new approaches and strategies for parasite disease control.